


31. Oktober

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Multi, Scary Movies, the exorcist, they're all creeped out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Marco has invited a few friends over to watch horror movies, and they find it creepier than expected!</p>
            </blockquote>





	31. Oktober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> for Fatou, because she always cheers me up with Miro/Thomas. :3
> 
> Happy Halloween! I've had this idea for a while, so I hope you all like it :)

"Do we _have_ to watch it?" Manuel whines, as he opens his precious Nutella only to eat it with a spoon. "I'd rather watch something else." 

"You all promised we'd watch horror movies on Halloween night!" Marco cries. He's been looking forward to this for long, he had sent out the invites 2 months before the 31st of October. He loves to show he's the one never to get scared. Ever since he was a child, this was something that made Marco proud of himself.

"I'm kind of scared of scary movies..." Christoph admits. Manuel wraps his arm around him and winks.

"I'll be here to protect you, don't worry." 

Chris can't help but blush at the fact the handsome Bayern goalkeeper is so close to him. He shakes his head and smiles weakly. 

"So what movie are we watching?" Thomas annoyingly lets out from the other side of the room.

"Paranormal Activity." Bastian laughs as he pulls away from snuggling with Lukas on the couch. 

"That one is so boring." Thomas snaps back.

"Hey, drop the attitude, it's not our fault Miro couldn't make it because of Lazio."

Thomas had indeed been in a bitter mood since everyone seemed to be lovey dovey with their partner, and Thomas, who didn't even see Miro that often didn't have the chance to see him here. Life was truly unfair. 

"I vote for the Ring." He finally says, to avoid Bastian.

"We watched that one last year." Mario complies from the recliner. 

Marco has a smirk on his face, and it looks like he's been waiting for this precise moment.

"We're watching the Exorcist."

Chris shakes at the mention which Manu doesn't catch, as he's too focused enjoying his treat. Thomas takes a look at Bastian and Lukas, who both shrug.

"Fine by us. We've never seen it." 

"Neither have I." Thomas admits.

"It's not a question." He winks.

The next thing they know, Marco has the movie on the big tv and he's turning off the lights. The movie starts and everyone gets a place on Marco's couch. Mario and him are sitting on the recliner to leave space for Christoph and Manuel on the edge of the couch. Thomas is on the other edge with his arms crossed. Bastian and Lukas are on the ground covered with blankets and cousins all around them. 

The movie starts with a Priest, and something about an amulet with a demon. Chris' hand finds it's way on Manuel's thigh. He's not sure how he's going to make it through the entire movie. They're about 30 minutes in when someone turns on the lights. 

"I want popcorn!" Lukas interrupts, much to Marco's annoyance, who is forced to pause it. 

He gets up and quickly rushes to the kitchen. Chris sighs.

Thomas takes a moment to check his phone as he hears the microwave popping. He texts the only person he wishes was here with him right now. 

' _I'm jealous of your team-mates, it's not fair they see you more often than I do.'_

Mario finishes the pretzel he's eating. Marco has a huge supply for his boyfriend, only to be expanded with Nutella under Manuel's request. Marco has no idea how Mario manages to eat so much and keep healthy. He leans closer and brushes a kiss on his cheeks. 

Mario smiles. "Are you scared yet?"

"Me? Scared?" Marco incredulously replies. 

"You can admit you're scared." Bastian muses from the ground. 

"I'd rather have BVB lose to Bayern." 

"Be careful for what you wish for..." 

"Whatever, you're the one who's scared." Marco teases in reply. 

"Are exorcisms real?" Chris asks, out of the blue.

"No." Manuel smiles at him, only to be interrupted by Bastian. "Of course they are." 

"I heard in 2007 a woman was drowned by her own family members claiming she was possessed." Lukas walks in with a bowl. "It's true." 

"Stop scaring the poor man." Thomas defends Chris, whose look has faded into horror. 

Lukas smiles and sits down next to Bastian.

They continue watching. There's scenes of a girl being possessed and murdering people. Chris shakes his head and buries it in Manu's chest, who responds by putting his hand on his head. 

Thomas checks his phone, still no reply from Miro. Suddenly, the bell rings and everyone jumps. 

Marco pauses the movie.

"Are we expecting someone?" Mario asks, earning a stare from everyone to each other.

Bastian finds the perfect opportunity. "You're not scared are you Reus?" 

"Of course not! I'll be right back." Marco stands up.

The hall is dark, and Marco turns the lights on just to be safe. He's being ridiculous. He gets to the door and looks through the peephole. There's no one outside. He swallows. 

Maybe it was a ring and run thing, some stupid children playing, even if Marco is well aware it was too late for children to be asking for candy. 

Halfway back to the living room, the bell rings again. He freezes. 

"Will you get it already?" Lukas shouts from the room. Marco finds courage in him. He isn't going to let Schweinski get away with it. He turns back and opens the door without a second thought.

Miroslav is standing on the door step. Marco jumps at his sight and lets out a gasp. He scared the shit out of him.

"Marco?" His tone is as soft as usual, but he was the last person he was expecting to see.

"Damn it, you scared the living thing out of me." 

Miro shrugs. "Sorry..." 

"I know someone who's going to be happy to see you, come on."

 

Thomas' eyes light up the second Miro walks into the room. He jumps from couch and hugs him tight.

"What are you doing here?" He can't believe it. 

"Well, I managed to convince the lads to cover up for me." He admits, with a smile between his teeth. 

They both sit down and Miro notices Chris has a neutral expression. He doesn't look very well.

"You okay there?" 

Manuel replies for him. "He's just out of it. Horror movies have this effect on him."

"What are we watching?" Miro asks.

"The Exorcism." 

Marco presses the play button without letting anyone know. Thomas rests his head on Miro's chest, after they've settled down. He can feel him breathe in and out. 

"So jealous are we?" He whispers into his ear. Thomas smiles and shakes his head. 

 

The movie finally finishes. Marco stands up and turns off the TV. It must be past midnight. Chris gave up and fell asleep in Manuel's arms, the latter one didn't take long to join him. 

"So, wanna play FIFA?" Mario suggests, trying to find a distraction.

"I'm too tired." Bastian yawns. 

"Go to bed then." Marco throws a pillow at him. 

"So how are you doing Reus. Scared yet?" 

"Not a bit." Marco lies. 

"Fine." Bastian gives in surprisingly fast. 

"I'm so playing FIFA." Mario ignores the pair and turns the TV back on and grabs a controller. 

 

Marco opens his eyes. The TV is on the main menu of the game, he turns to Mario who's fallen asleep with the controller in his hands. He looks adorable, he thinks. He leans to leave a soft kiss on his forehead. 

He takes the controller from his hands and turns it off. He stops at the fact there's light coming from the kitchen. Funny. He doesn't remember leaving it that way. 

He follows it and notices a couple of knives on the table. He swallows. Why were they knives on the table? He swears he never left them there. 

Did he lock the front door when Miro arrived? He's sure he did. He rushes and checks. It's indeed locked, which calms him down.

Marco usually never had nightmares about horror movies, but maybe this one had had a big effect on him. He's hallucinating things. He needs to relax and go back to sleep next to Mario. He finds his way (not even bothering about the kitchen light) being careful not to step on Bastian and Lukas, who are covered entirely with the covers.

He turns to his friends: Thomas and Miro and sleeping tangled up in each other deeply, but he notices something. Where are Manu and Chris? He panics. They fell asleep during the movie, they should be there.

"Marco..?" 

He turns to find a sleepy Mario with a hand on his eyes.

"What's going on?"

He doesn't want to scare his Mario, so he shakes his head. "It's nothing." He lies. Truth is he's terrified, he knows it's logical to figure out that there's nothing really going on, but logic isn't winning right now.

They're stopped when the phone rings. Marco and Mario stare at each other. Who the hell would call them at 3:23 am? 

"Are you... going to..?" 

Marco snaps back and jumps to the phone. The number I.D. shows  _unknown number._

"Hello?" He picks up. 

No reply, yet Marco can hear someone breathing on the other edge of the line. 

"Who is this?" He says louder. 

The person hangs up, leaving Marco even more panicked than before. Mario seems to catch on without having to say anything. 

"It's not a demon don't worry." 

"I know it's not a demon, Mario!" Marco snaps. 

"What's up?" Thomas' sleepy voice travels through the room.

Mario and Marco watch how Thomas gets up from the couch, jumping across the two figures on the floor. 

"It's nothing." Marco lies again. 

"Where's Manu and Chris?" 

"I.." He doesn't know what to reply. When he doesn't say anything, Thomas shrugs and moves towards the bathroom. "I need to pee anyway."

Marco needs to keep it together. He doesn't like admitting he's scared, but this is getting too far. Who the hell would be doing this on a Halloween night? His first thought would obviously be Bastian and Lukas, but they're both sleeping right now. 

The phone rings again. 

"I'll get it." Mario assures him, as he moves his hand towards it. "Who is this?" His tone is strong and determined, which calms Marco a bit.

When Mario doesn't say anything else, Marco knows that it's the same ruse. He puts the phone away.

"They hung up."

"What a sick joke." Marco shakes his head. "I woke up and went into the kitchen to find knives on the table." 

"Well maybe that was Manuel when he was looking for his Nutella."

Marco nods. Of course no one had broken in, why was he thinking the worse scenario? They're startled by Thomas who rushes back in the room.

"The front door is wide open, why is it wide open?"

Marco shakes his head. "What the hell?" He immediately follows the trail to find that indeed, it's wide open. He closes it and he finds his hands are shaking. He needs to calm down. 

"I swear..." Thomas' face is full of terror. He goes back to Miro from behind the couch and wakes him up. "Miro... Miro wake up." 

"Hmm?" 

Mario tries to calm Marco down. "I think we should call the police."

"It's a prank!" Marco exclaims.

"Who could it be?"

"André? He said he couldn't come but maybe he just wants to play a trick on us."

"Call him."

"It's almost 4 in the morning."

"I'd rather wake him up than be scared to death here." Mario pouts. 

"Come on, we'll go to the kitchen."

Mario, Thomas (who still looks like he's seen a ghost) and sleepy Miro follow him. Miro is barely awake enough to acknowledge the situation. He can only see Thomas has his eyes wide open. 

"Hey, it's okay." He tries to comfort him. He puts an arm around him and the Bavarian rests his head on his body. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Miro."

Marco has his phone glued to his ear. It's ringing... ringing... No one replies. 

"Come on Schürrle..."

Mario has found a new pretzel to eat in the meantime. He can't blame himself for eating at a time like this. 

As they're waiting for André to pick up, Miro lets Thomas know he's a bit chill, so he's going to go back for his sweater in the living room. 

"Be careful." Thomas warns him. 

Miro smiles, a scared Thomas is beyond adorable.

"I will." He leaves a kiss on his lips as a promise. Thomas can't help but smile and nod.

"André!" Marco shouts. "What? No... It's ... Yeah well it's early I know.... What? No.. You're in bed? Are you sure? Sorry.."

Mario stares as Marco apologizes for waking him up. Looks like they didn't have a suspect anymore. It's quiet for a moment, before there's a melody coming from the living room. Music?

The three turn to each other with a frightened expression. It's followed by a rattle loud enough to make them react. They run to the living room to find a bunch of DVDs on the floor, including Marco's disney movies.

"Disney?" Thomas asks. 

"They're relaxing." Marco excuses himself. He finds his radio is turned on. He quickly hits it and they're surrounded by silence again. 

Thomas breaks it. "Where's Miro?" 

"Bastian and Lukas are gone." Mario points out, staring at the sheets, now undone. 

Thomas feels an emptiness in his heart. What was going on?

"I'm calling the police." Marco reasons, out of what sanity is left in him. He walks into the kitchen to pick up the phone again. When Mario doesn't follow him in, he stops. 

"Mario?" 

No reply. 

"Thomas?" 

There's more rattling and he can hear Mario and Thomas gasping. He grabs one of the knives on the table. He takes a few steps back into the hallway. The police can't help him now, it's too late.

"Mari-"

He's stopped by two masks covered in white and red on them. His instinct is to scream.

"What the fuck!?" 

He throws the phone at them and starts running the other way. He's not even half way there when he trips and falls on his knees. The knife travels far away from his reach. He stops to turn slowly to find the figures are on the floor laughing their asses off. 

It can't be...

He's too scared to even approach them, so instead he just yells again. "What the fuck??" 

"You should have seen your face." One of the masks speaks, and that's when it hits Marco. It's Bastian's voice. 

Not being able to reply or stand up, Marco processes the information. They both get up and take them off to reveal Bastian and Lukas' expressions. 

He could kill them. 

"How the hell?!" 

When they're finally able to speak again, "You looked so helpless, Manu and Chris simply went to bed in your bedroom. We put the knives on the table and opened the door when Thomas was still half asleep." 

"But you were sleeping!" 

"I can't believe you fell for that, we simply put pillows under the sheets." Lukas explains.

"But, Miroslav?" 

"Oh we hid him in your room, he wasn't hard to convince." 

"You guys are sick."

"So Reus, admit it." Bastian starts. 

"Admit what?"

"You were terrified."

Marco sighs, as Mario appears behind the pair.

"Say it." 

"I was scared." He's managed to get up and walk pass them. He can annoyingly hear the pair high fiving. 

He finds Miro and Thomas hugging.

"Thomas, I'm fine, they didn't do anything to me."

"I was so scared Opa!"

"It's okay Thomas... I'm not going anywhere." 

 

He falls to the couch and shuts his eyes. It's not long before he feels someone next to him. The smell of chocolate pretzel gives him away. He opens one eye to find Mario snuggling next to him.

"Next year, we'll have our revenge."  He whispers against his ear. 

Marco can't fight the smile on his face. 


End file.
